Defect
Defector, more commonly refered to as Defect, is an inhabitant of the Magic Railroad. Bio Defect used to live peacefully in the magic railroad until the king attacked, after several failed attempts to escape he eventually surrendered and was locked up and prepped for execution. Role in plot Gordon and Ryan find him in his cell and help him out, in return he tries to help them escape. He guides them through the railroad, but is eventually shot by King Lowercase and engages in a sword fight with him while Ryan and Gordon escape, he manages to hold his own, but is overwhelmed and stabbed from behind, he is burnt alive as punishment for treason. Personality He is depicted as being serious and quick to act in serious situations. He is shown to enjoy himself when fighting an opponent, and shows no concern when injured, as seen when he loses his right eye during a sword fight. Relationships Equipment and skills *'Sword' - Defect has a long grey sword that he used in his fight against King Lowercase which was also his final fight. *'Stolen Guns' - In A New World, Gordon, Defect and Ryan stole some guns. Defect could use them to take out enemies, however, he never uses them. *'Chainsaw Blade' - Defect briefly weilded a weapon resembling a chainsaw blade to fight off the Magic Railroad Zealots. *'Smoke Bomb' - Defect used a smoke bomb to blind his enemies, mainly King Lowercase, to make an escape. *'Mini Cannon' - At some point Defect owned a cannon that could contain Minis and shoot them at enemies. It's implied that he's experienced with it though he is never seen using it. He gave the cannon to Gordon before he died. *'Knowledge' - Defect also has a vast knowledge of the Magic Railroad as he was able to succesfully navigate his way around the railroad with Gordon, Ryan and Ninja Buddy. *'Durability' - Defect is shown to be extremely tough, as shown when he was shot by King Lowercase and managed to continue with what he was doing like nothing was wrong. *'Strength' - It's implied that Defect has incredible strength as shown when he forced Gordon through the gate of his prison cell, smashed open a wall by himself and when he was able to fend off multiple Zealots at once. DEFECT.jpg|Defect's sword Stolenguns2.jpg|Defect's stolen gun Defectblade.jpg|Defect's Chainsaw Blade Defectsmokebomb.jpg|Defect's Smoke Bomb NinjaBuddyCannon.jpg|The Mini Cannon Battles Magic Railroad Arc *Defect vs. Zealots: Win *Defect vs. King Lowercase: Rematch: Lose Appearances Magic Railroad Arc *A New World *Despair *Defect Trivia *Defect's real name has never been revealed. * Defect is a Blue Ben with a white piece of paper covering his nameplates and side tanks, with Defect written in red paint on it. The flashback version is the same, but without the writing on the side. A knockoff Bill repainted was used for his execution, the burnt "Defect" signs on him were reused from the other defects from episode 2. * Defect's name and death were based off a character from a horror game. * According to Oliver he regrets not giving Defect an Australian accent. Gallery Defectbts1.JPG|Behind the scenes Defectbts2.JPG Defectbts3.JPG Defectbts4.JPG Category:Magic Railroad Category:Deceased Category:Blue Engines Category:Characters Category:Males